1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to camera modules and especially, to a ventilated lens module and a camera module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, digital camera modules are in widespread use. Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly multifunctional, and digital camera modules are now widely available as a special feature for portable electronic devices, consequently the integration of digital camera modules and portable electronic devices has become an important part of mobile multimedia technology.
A typical camera module includes a barrel and a plurality of lenses, the lenses are usually glued and received in the barrel, so that an airtight space is formed between neighboring lenses in the barrel. In high humidity conditions moisture can permeate into the barrel due to the absorption of water by the glue. This moisture may become trapped in the lens structure and may condense on lens surfaces causing images formed by the lens structure to be blurred. As a result, the quality of the image formed by the camera module may be affected.
Accordingly, what is needed is a ventilated lens module and camera module using the same that can prevent moisture condensing on surfaces of lens in the lens module.